Le prix des mensonges
by Svjetlana
Summary: Je m'appelle Diana. Diana Romanova et je suis l'unique héritière d'une dynastie entièrement décimée pendant la Première Guerre Mondiale. Pourtant si j'ai été heureuse de survivre, le poids des années commence à me peser. Vivre indéfiniment n'a jamais été mon credo et personne n'a jamais pu comprendre. Pourtant lui, il semble connaitre. Connaitre le poids des mensonges et de la vie.


**Bonjour à tous**

**Bien que j'ai de nombreuses fics en cours, j'ai décidé de poster ce début de fic pour que vous puissiez me dire ce que vous en pensez. Actuellement, je suis à fond sur Thor et Avengers, notamment à cause du Thor 2 qui sort Mercredi, et du coup, j'ai la tête remplie de bonnes idées. Donc je poste ce chapitre pour que vous puissiez avoir un aperçu (et aussi parce que j'ai fait la promesse à certaines personnes qui se reconnaitront). J'en profite pour vous dire que je poste également le premier chapitre de ma fic sur Thor dans quelques heures/jours, pour les mêmes raisons.**

**Cette fic est un Steve/OC, la prochaine est un Loki/OC. Pour les deux, j'ai une idée bien précise de ce que je veux faire donc c'est parfait ;p.**

**Je tiens à remercier ma bêta, Gaga-Ella qui corrige deux de mes fics et qui le fait de manière rapide et parfaite. Donc c'est aussi grâce à elle que mes chapitres arrivent rapidement. Merci à elle.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et j'attends vos commentaires avec grande impatience.**

* * *

«**La tragédie de la mort est en ceci qu'elle transforme la vie en destin**»

(André Malraux)

_Sverdlovsk, actuelle Iekaterinbourg, 17 Juillet 1918, Russie Impériale_

La journée avait été difficile, c'était peu de le dire. Faible en activité, mais forte psychologiquement. L'acharnement de nos bourreaux pour nous briser intérieurement était tel que les jours passant nous devenions plus faible. Bientôt, l'armée rouge aurait de quoi humilier définitivement le célèbre Nicolas II, tsar de Russie. Qu'importe les conséquences de leurs gestes, ils avaient la guerre et la lassitude des russes avec eux. Ces derniers savaient-ils seulement le sort qui était le notre ? Et pire, savaient-ils ce qui nous attendait ?

Jetant un regard à l'horloge accrochée au mur immaculé devant moi, je constatai que les aiguilles se rapprochaient lentement mais sûrement de minuit. Commencerait alors une journée de plus cloisonnés entre quatre murs sans aucun contact avec le monde extérieur. Plus le temps passait, plus je me sentais étouffée à l'intérieur de la villa Ipatiev.

_- Diana, tu ne dors pas ? _Demanda la voix endormie de ma soeur ainée

Détournant les yeux de l'horloge, je me retournais vers Olga. Elle s'était redressée sur son lit et me fixait avec inquiétude. Ses grands yeux pâles me regardaient, cherchant un quelconque signe de malaise en moi. Je laissai un léger sourire dessiner mes lèvres dans le but de la rassurer et de lui permettre de se rendormir, mais ma soeur était tenace et elle se leva pour me rejoindre à la fenêtre.

Il ne fallait pas croire que j'y voyais grand chose à travers. Les soldats de l'armée rouge avaient installés de grandes planches de bois tout autour de la villa et le monde extérieur nous était désormais totalement étranger. Personne ne savait que nous nous trouvions ici. Personne ne savait que le Tsar de Russie et sa famille se trouvait installés comme des parias de guerre entre quatre murs d'une maison, sans pouvoir en sortir.

En vérité, si je me trouvais là, c'est que je parvenais à apercevoir le ciel et les étoiles. C'était plus simple pour moi de prier ainsi. J'avais l'impression que le monde ne s'était pas arrêté de tourner, que les choses continuaient de bouger et qu'on ne nous avait pas abandonnés. Mais les jours passant, j'y croyais de moins en moins. On nous oubliait. Lentement, mais sûrement. Que resterait-il de nous dans quelques jours ?

_- Je profite du calme qui nous entoure_, finis-je par répondre à mon ainée qui serra mes doigts entre les siens

Nous étions six dans la chambre. Moi, mes quatre autres sœurs et notre petit frère. Les soldats n'avaient même pas cherché à nous offrir le luxe d'avoir des chambres séparés.

La respiration d'Alexeï était désastreuse. Il respirait difficilement, son hémophilie ne cessant de s'amplifier et le peu de soin qui lui était apporté n'était pas suffisant. Bientôt, il faudrait l'hospitaliser. Mais les soldats seront-ils seulement d'accord alors même qu'ils refusaient qu'un médecin extérieur rentre pour s'occuper de sa jambe blessée ?

L'idée de perdre le frère que j'aimais tant ne fit qu'augmenter mon appréhension et je me tendis. Aussitôt, Olga comprit ce qui m'arrivait et elle se plaça en tailleur devant moi, me prenant les deux mains entre les siennes. Rivant mes yeux aux siens si sombres, je tentais de réprimer ces sentiments qui m'envahissaient.

Seule ma famille proche était au courant de mes dons si rares. La seule autre personne ayant été mise au courant était à présent morte assassinée par la milice russe. Il en allait de ma sécurité et même de celle de toute ma famille.

Depuis l'enfance, j'avais développé des capacités que ne possédaient pas le commun des mortels. J'étais tout d'abord empathe, parvenant à saisir les émotions et les sentiments des gens m'entourant. Un don aussi magnifique qu'il était dévastateur. Sans savoir le contrôler à la perfection, je ne saisissais pas toujours s'il s'agissait de mes propres sentiments ou ceux des autres. De même, je mémorisais tout ce que je lisais, tout ce que j'entendais ou voyais. Ma mémoire était emplit de souvenirs inutiles que je ne parvenais pas à oublier.

Le second pouvoir que je possédais, un peu comme une compensation au premier, était de pouvoir contrôler l'élément du feu. Je l'avais découvert lorsque j'avais souhaité attiser le feu de la cheminée un jour où j'étais particulièrement malade et où je ne pouvais me lever. J'avais manqué de brûler ma chambre du palais impérial avant de parvenir à inverser le cours des évènements.

_- Ferme ton esprit_, murmura Olga en caressant le dos de mes mains avec ses pouces tandis que je fermais les yeux pour parvenir à me décrocher du flot d'émotions que je sentais déferler dans mon esprit à cause de la présence plus qu'inhabituelle de tant de personnes au rez-de-chaussée. _Concentres toi sur tes propres émotions._

Sa voix douce et apaisante parvint à calmer ma peur et je refoulai les émotions des autres au fond de mes pensées pour parvenir à redevenir à nouveau calme. Puis je tournai la tête vers le fond de la chambre, là où dormait Alexeï.

_- Il souffre_, murmurais-je, la voix déchirée. _Il souffre tant Olga. Il ne peut pas vivre ainsi. C'est inhumain !_

_- Je sais_, répondit-elle en jetant un regard inquiet à notre frère. Ça_ va bien se passer_

Je ne répondis rien. J'étais incapable de mentir, cela m'étais psychologiquement impossible. Alors je préférais garder le silence plutôt que de dire des choses que je n'assumerais pas ensuite. Toutes les vérités n'étaient pas bonne à dire.

Des bruits commencèrent à retentir derrière la porte et Olga ôta ses doigts des miens, se levant de sa place tandis que ma soeur jumelle se redressait brutalement dans son lit, l'air hagard mais néanmoins sur ces gardes. Dans notre monde, même le bruit du vent était annonciateur de malheur.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _Demanda Tatiana en se levant de son lit pour nous rejoindre et lier ses doigts aux miens. _Pourquoi font-ils tant de bruit ?_

Je tendis l'oreille pour tenter de percevoir quelque chose mais ils chuchotaient trop bas pour que je puisse comprendre. Un mélange de russe et d'allemand. Ne parvenant pas à comprendre ce qu'ils disaient, je laissai mon don les heurter. Et parmi le tourbillon d'émotions que je ressentis, ce fut la colère et la haine qui me heurtèrent, suivit rapidement du mépris et d'une violence inouïe.

_- Ils en ont après nous_, lançais-je d'une voix effrayée en regardant Olga comme si elle pouvait faire quelque chose contre une milice entière.

Au moment même où elle ouvrait la bouche pour me répondre, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, réveillant en sursaut mes deux autres sœurs et notre petit frère. L'ouverture laissa passer deux hommes à forte carrure qui nous regardèrent avec mépris.

_- Habillez-vous_, ordonnèrent-ils. _Faites vos valises, vous partez._

_- Où allons-nous ?_Demanda Anastasia toujours très curieuse.

Le regard mauvais que lui adressa l'un des hommes me fit frémir et Olga se déplaça de telle manière à cacher notre soeur du reste. Comme si cela pouvait la protéger du monde.

La porte claqua quand ils ressortirent tout aussi brutalement de la pièce et nous restâmes quelques instants figés à notre place. J'avais ce goût amer de dernier voyage, ce pressentiment qu'une horreur allait s'abattre sur notre tête.

_- Dépêchons nous_, ordonna Olga en réagissant la première. _Si nous n'avons pas finit nos bagages quand ils viendront nous chercher, ils nous obligeront à partir sans._

Je hochai la tête et me précipitai pour passer une tenue chaude et des bottes d'hivers. En enfilant ma lourde robe impériale, je fus un instant rassurée par le poids des diamants et pierres précieuses que nous avions cousus à l'intérieur des doublures pour que nos bourreaux ne puissent y mettre la main dessus.

Lorsque je fus prête, j'aidais mes sœurs à se préparer tandis que nos parents entraient dans la pièce pour Alexeï. Je perçus immédiatement l'angoisse montante de mon père qui m'adressa un regard remplit de désolation et de tristesse. Il n'avait peut-être pas perçu les émotions de nos gardes comme je l'avais fait, mais il se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Notre père était le digne héritier de la dynastie des Romanov et le majestueux tsar de Russie. Nicolas II était un homme de taille moyenne, endurci par des années de règne et de décisions difficiles. Des cheveux bruns, des yeux vert sombre, une carrure digne des grands souverains. Notre mère était plus frêle mais non moins impressionnante. Ses longs cheveux bruns tombaient dans son dos et avaient été rattachés avec une barète. Elle avait la beauté typiquement allemande, mélangée à une pointe britannique et française.

_- Il faut y aller_, clama un garde en entrant.

Celui-ci était le seul qui semblait nous accorder un minimum d'attention. Combien de fois l'avais-je vu passer les écarts de conduire de mon frère alors même qu'il avait l'ordre de punir durement tous ceux qui se dresseraient contre lui. Combien de fois l'avais-je vu rire avec Anastasia, écouter les histoires de Maria ou tout simplement sourire à Tatiana ou Olga. Mais son attention à mon égard avait quelque chose de sensible. Il se souciait réellement de ma santé, de moi tout simplement.

Mon père hocha la tête et passa un bras dans le dos d'Alexeï et un autre sous ses jambes pour le soulever. Puis on sortit dans les couloirs, descendant les longs escaliers étroits où mon frère jouait encore hier avant de se blesser. Tout cet endroit me paraissait à présent si lointain alors que je tentais désespérément de me déconnecter des pensées mauvaises de tous ces hommes qui nous entouraient.

Je ne compris pas vraiment quand on nous fit descendre dans les cachots avant de nous faire entrer dans une pièce vide de tout objet et décoration. Les murs étaient d'un blanc parfait et seule une chaise se tenait en son centre. Un étau encercla mon coeur et je regardai Tatiana à côté de moi.

_- Restez ici le temps que l'on puisse vous évacuer,_cracha un des soldats

_- Pourrions-nous avoir une autre chaise ? _Demanda mon père. _Pour notre fils s'il vous plait._

Les hommes semblèrent hésiter puis celui qui était resté sympathique avec nous murmura quelque chose et ils finirent par hocher la tête avant d'emmener une autre chaise qu'ils placèrent à côté de la première avant de refermer la porte derrière eux quand ils sortirent.

Notre père s'assit sur l'une des chaises et posa Alexeï sur ses genoux tandis notre mère prenait la seconde. Me plaçant derrière eux entre Tatiana et Olga, j'attendis en silence que les gardes reviennent.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont prévu ? _Demanda Anastasia dans le silence lourd de la pièce

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle_, répondit-il Maria, notre servante. _Tout va bien se passer. Peut-être que votre famille a accepté de vous aider et de permettre votre libération._

J'allais sourire à ma servante quand une explosion d'émotions s'effectua dans mon esprit. Je gémis de douleur devant tant de sentiments à la fois et Olga se tourna vers moi, inquiète.

Ce fut à cet instant que je captais enfin la raison d'une telle force. La personne projetait volontairement ces pensées vers moi, elle me forçait à capter ces émotions. Mais personne ne pouvait faire cela, il aurait fallu être au courant de mes pouvoirs. Or les seules personnes au courant se trouvait toute dans la pièce.

Baissant mes défenses mentales, je laissai les émotions me submerger et je perçus enfin celle qui était la principale. La raison de tout cela. La peur, l'appréhension. Et aussi une arme. Une seule arme : une baïonnette.

Je compris brutalement ce que tout cela signifiait et je pivotais violemment vers Olga, terrorisée, au moment même où la porte s'ouvrait à nouveau. Blafarde, je pivotais vers les hommes qui entrèrent, un bras dans leur dos.

_- Nikolaï Alexandrovitch,_clama celui qui devait être leur chef. _Les vôtres ont essayé de vous sauver, mais n'y sont pas parvenus. Et nous sommes obligés de vous fusiller. Votre vie est terminée._

_- Quoi ? _S'exclama notre père en se levant d'un bond

Le coup de feu partit dans la foulée, le frappant en plein dans le front pour ressortir de l'autre côté et se figer dans le mur. Aussitôt, ce fut la débandade.

Des coups de feu retentirent simultanément, me détruisant les tympans et je me sentis projetée en arrière avec violence. Un cri m'échappa quand je constatai qu'une balle était logée entre deux pierres précieuses. Ces dernières me servaient littéralement de gilet pare-balles.

Me retournant sur le ventre, je m'efforçais de ramper pour tenter d'échapper au carnage autour de moi. Une seconde balle me heurta et me coupa net le souffle. Un gémissement de souffrance m'échappa et je m'immobilisai quand une balle me traversa le bras droit. Les pierres m'avaient peut-être protégées au départ mais ce ne serait pas le cas très longtemps et certainement pas face aux baïonnettes.

J'entendis quelqu'un crier mon prénom mais une autre balle me heurta à la jambe et je sentis ma tête se mettre à tourner juste avant de sentir une douleur au flanc. Et j'avais si mal aux oreilles aussi, les coups de fusils étaient si forts. Mon instinct de survie se tarit, et mes yeux se posèrent sur Tatiana, allongée sur le sol, ces yeux si semblables aux miens emplit de douleur et d'épouvante.

Un hurlement retentit et je tournai la tête dans l'autre sens juste à temps pour voir les gardes poignarder Anastasia en plein coeur. Tout comme moi et ma jumelle, les pierres à l'intérieur de sa robe l'avaient protégé un temps. Désormais, elles ne servaient plus à rien.

Je vis un de nos bourreau s'approcher et je me mis à prier, implorant le ciel de pardonner les fautes que j'aurais pu commettre, les erreurs que je n'avais pas corrigées et toutes ces choses auxquelles je ne pensais plus. Malgré ma terreur, je ne déviai pas le regard, rivant mes yeux dans ceux de l'homme qui serait mon assassin. Qu'il vive avec des remords m'importait peu, ils venaient tous d'assassiner des innocents.

Mais au moment même où l'homme levait son arme pour le pointer sur ma tempe, quelque chose le heurta violemment et il valsa à travers la pièce pour se perdre dans la fumée de la poudre et les corps effondrés au sol. Tournant les yeux vers la personne qui venait momentanément de me sauver la vie et sursautais en constatant qu'il s'agissait de l'homme qui avait tant eu d'attention à notre égard.

_- Je m'appelle Logan_, me dit-il avant de pivoter sur lui-même. _Je vais vous sortir d'ici._

Je ne compris pas ce qu'il fit car à cet instant précis, une balle se logea dans mon abdomen et je m'effondrais définitivement sur le sol, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Mon regard se posa sur Tatiana dont les yeux étaient ouverts mais dénués de vie, une balle logée dans son front et son sang se mélangeant au mien sur le sol. Nous étions nées ensemble, nous mourrions ensemble. Je tendis la main, empoignai ses doigts et fermais les yeux, incapable de supporter plus de souffrance et de mort. La mienne ne tarderait plus à présent.

_- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? _Demanda une voix.

Sa question se finit dans un cri et quelques instants plus tard, des bras se glissaient délicatement autour de ma taille pour me soulever. Je rouvris les yeux et les posais sur Logan qui me portait dans ses bras. Quelques secondes seulement, je me sentis en sécurité avant que mon regard ne tombe sur Olga au moment même où l'on parvenait à la porte.

Elle était encore debout, plaquée au mur devenu rouge écarlate. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur moi, emplit d'espoir. Mais ce n'était pas l'espoir de s'en sortir en vie que je lisais, seulement celui de savoir que quelqu'un sauverait ma vie. Pas la sienne, la mienne.

Je me débattis avec violence mais Logan raffermit sa prise autour de ma taille, accélérant le pas en se mettant presque à courir. Je conservais mon regard sur Olga qui pliait à présent sur les balles. Dans quelques instants, elle rendrait aussi son dernier soupir. Dans quelques instants, il ne resterait que moi comme descendante directe des Romanov.

_- Ne criez pas_, ordonna Logan. _Votre soeur est déjà morte mais vous pouvez encore être sauvée. Ne gâchez pas la vie qu'ils auraient aimé avoir._

Malgré ma douleur, ma peur et ma tristesse, ses paroles remplit de sagesse me parvinrent et je cessais de me débattre. Olga me jeta un dernier regard et hocha la tête, avant de s'effondrer au sol tandis qu'un soldat l'achevait à coup de baïonnette. Un sanglot m'échappa et je cachais mon visage dans le cou de Logan avant de perdre connaissance.

_*0*0*_

Ce fut le souffle du vent sur mon visage qui me réveilla et je constatai que j'étais allongée sur le sol. J'avais l'impression d'être comateuse, mes sens s'étaient comme mit en sommeil et j'avais la bouche pâteuse. Clignant des yeux, je regardai autour de moi pour découvrir que je me trouvais dans ce qui devait être une forêt et que l'odeur forte que je sentais n'était autre que celle des flammes brûlant à côté de moi.

_- Comment vous sentez vous ? _Demanda alors doucement une voix.

J'avais mal partout mais on avait visiblement retiré les balles qui m'avaient transpercées. Je constatai avec effarement que ma peau cicatrisait rapidement.

_- Vous êtes une mutante_, continua la voix douce. _Et les mutants cicatrisent plus vite que les personnes normales. Vous n'avez pas mes dons, sinon vous seriez aussi immortelle._

Je relevai les yeux après avoir constaté qu'en effet, la douleur n'était que musculaire et que d'immenses bleus se tenaient à l'endroit où j'avais reçu les balles. Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour me rappeler ce qui s'était passé dans les moindres détails.

Malgré ma douleur assez forte, je reculais en rampant pour m'éloigner de l'homme qui me faisait face. Les hurlements, les corps de ma famille ensanglantées tout autour de moi, le dernier regard d'Olga avant qu'elle ne tombe sous les coups. Tout cela défilait en boucle dans ma tête, anesthésiant l'effet apaisant que l'homme avait sur moi.

_- Calmez vous je ne vous veux aucun mal_, lança justement ce dernier en montrant ses mains vides. _Je vous ais sauvé la vie, rappelez vous. Je m'appelle Logan. On m'appelle aussi Wolverine._

Ce nom ne me disait rien et je m'adossai à un arbre, analysant les environs. On avait soigné mes blessures sans m'ôter ma robe et je sentais encore le poids des pierres précieuses cousues à l'intérieur. Le fait que je sois indemne et qu'elles soient encore sur moi prouvait que le dénommé Logan, ou Wolverine, ne me voulait pas de mal. Du moins pas pour l'argent, la rançon que cela lui donnerait de rendre la dernière héritière des Romanov aux forces de l'ordre.

_- Que c'est-il passé ?_Demandais-je en tentant d'éloigner les visions macabre du carnage qui avait eu lieu là-bas.

_- La reine Victoria a tenté de vous faire extraire de Russie et elle y était presque parvenu, _expliqua doucement Logan en s'asseyant près du feu. _Les autorités britanniques et françaises préparaient votre extradition et l'armée rouge a eu peur de vous voir disparaître, d'autant plus que les forces alliées se rapprochent. Ils ont reçu l'ordre de vous exécuter peu avant minuit. Ils vous ont fait croire à un autre voyage pour que vous ne trouviez pas suspect le fait qu'on vous fasse descendre dans les cachots. Au départ, l'ordre était seulement de tuer votre père et votre frère, ils se sont rappelés que les femmes avaient autant le droit d'obtenir le trône que les hommes. Alors ils se sont ravisés et ont décidé de décimer la famille entière._

Il n'y avait aucun autre survivant. Si j'en doutais jusqu'à présent, désormais j'en étais sûre. J'avais vu mon père mourir d'une balle en pleine tête, les soldats s'acharner à la baïonnette sur Maria, Anastasia avait rampé au sol avant de s'immobiliser brutalement au moment même où j'avais entendu un coup de feu. J'avais vu le corps de ma mère allongé sur le sol ainsi que celui de Tatiana, leurs yeux grands ouverts et sans vie. Je savais que même si Alexeï avait réussit à s'échapper, son hémophilie l'avait condamné au moment même où il s'était jeté au sol, se cognant violemment. Quant à Olga, elle n'avait eu aucune chance au moment même où Logan m'avait sortit du cachot. Quant à ceux qui avaient été condamnés avec nous, ils avaient tentés de nous protéger et les gardes ne se seraient pas embarrassés de les épargner. J'étais la seule survivante.

_- Votre oncle pour qui votre père avait abdiqué a été assassiné plus tôt dans la journée,_ajouta Logan au moment même où je serrais mon poing contre ma poitrine. _Votre tante aussi, malgré son entrée dans les rangs._

La terrible vérité de la réalité me heurta et je fixais Logan avec terreur. Pourquoi tant d'obstination à vouloir détruire notre famille ? Qu'avions-nous fait de si terrible ?

_- Diana vous êtes la seule survivante de ce carnage_, assena Logan. _La seule survivante d'une horreur qui aurait du rester cachée. Les soviétiques vont vous traquer, vous devez vous reprendre, peu importe la douleur. Vous avez des dons, je l'ai su au moment même où je vous ais vu, vous devez les utiliser, faire céder les barrières qui vous en empêche._

_- Je ne connais pas l'étendue de mes dons,_répondis-je en me battant contre mon inconscience qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose : que je m'effondre sur le sol et que je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps. _Je ne sais pas jusqu'où je peux aller._

_- Je peux vous le dire_, fit-il avec un sourire calme. _Je suis télépathe, je peux voir vos pouvoirs si vous m'en donnez l'autorisation._

Je le regardais quelques instants, me demandant ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais tout les pores de ma peau me soufflait d'obéir, de donner mon accord. Tout en moi me disait qu'il y en avait marre des mensonges, des cachotteries, des non-dits et de l'ignorance.

Je hochai lentement la tête, lui signifiant ainsi que je lui donnais mon accord et je le vis s'approcher de moi doucement. Au moment même où je me plaquais contre l'arbre derrière moi par crainte, il s'arrêta net.

_- Je ne vous veux aucun mal_, m'expliqua-t-il. _Mais pour lire l'essentiel de vos pensées, il faut que je vous touche. Je vous jure que ce ne sera pas douloureux et que vous n'aurez rien à craindre._

Repoussant au plus profond de moi ma peur, je me fiai à mon instinct et ne bougeai plus quand il s'agenouilla à mes côtés et posa ses deux mains autour de ma tête. Puis je le vis fermer les yeux et il ne bougea plus.

Je restai ainsi immobile, les yeux fixés sur son torse où je pouvais voir blasonné un X majestueux. Cela aurait presque pu passer pour un blason royal, mais je penchais plutôt vers un insigne. Une institution. Visiblement, je n'étais plus la seule à avoir des dons.

Il finit par rouvrir les yeux et recula pour s'asseoir face à moi, à même le sol. Je manquai de sourire en constatant que ma place n'était pas ici. Que je devais retourner auprès de mon peuple. Avant de me souvenir qu'une partie de mon peuple était pour notre exécution et que l'autre partie croyait sans doute que nous avions fuit le pays.

_- Vous êtes puissante,_expliqua-t-il. _Votre don principal est l'empathie. Il est très développé. Vous distinguez sans difficulté les émotions et les sentiments des gens, qu'importe qu'ils soient proches ou loin, dès le moment où vous les avez croisés, ils vous reste perceptible. Votre don vous permet aussi de vous infiltrer au plus profond des pensées des gens, vous distinguez leurs plus lourds secrets. Vous ne lisez pas les pensées mais votre pouvoir est tout aussi puissant. Plus dangereux aussi. Je ne sais pas si cela est lié à votre empathie, mais vous avez aussi la capacité de mémoriser tout ce que vous voyez, lisez ou entendez. C'est autant un don qu'un fardeau_

Je hochai la tête tout en constatant que les images de l'exécution de ma famille tournerait en boucle pour l'éternité.

_- Vous pouvez aussi voir le présent de toutes les personnes que vous avez côtoyé un jour ou l'autre,_continua-t-il. _C'est lié à votre pouvoir d'empathie. Sinon, vous contrôler le feu et surtout la glace, c'est un pouvoir sympathique aussi._

Un léger sourire dessina ses lèvres et je tentai de lui rendre mais finis par abandonner devant ma totale incapacité à exécuter ce simple geste.

_- Comme tous les mutants vous avez une vie beaucoup plus longue,_acheva-t-il. _Vous vieillissez très lentement._

Cela signifiait des siècles et des millénaires à fuir ceux qui tenteraient d'attenter à ma vie. Cela ne me réjouissait guère et je commençais sérieusement à me demander s'il ne m'avait pas plutôt offert une vie de fuite plutôt qu'une mort rapide.

_- Où sommes nous ? _Demandais-je en pensant que j'aurais du poser cette question bien avant.

_- En France_, répondit-il en souriant. _Je connais quelqu'un qui possède__une résidence aux États-Unis, je pense que vous vous y trouverez bien. Et puis les Américains ne laisseront pas les Russes vous reprendre._

_- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? _Demandais-je en grimaçant lorsque je bougeais un peu trop le bras. _Je suis la dernière à prétendre le trône de Russie, vous avez dit vous même que les Russes ferrons tout pour me récupérer. La reine Victoria est mon arrière-grand-mère, c'est en Angleterre que je dois aller. Pas en Amérique_

_- L'Angleterre est en pleine guerre face à l'Allemagne_, expliqua alors Logan. _Personne ne sait si elle tiendra face à l'ennemi ou si elle cèdera. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Si vous gagnez l'Angleterre, vous mettrez ce pays en danger._

_- Tout comme je mettrais les États Unis en danger en y allant, __répliquais-je__. Qu'importe où je serais, je n'ai aucune chance de survivre. On va me poursuivre._

_- A la différence près que les États Unis sont loin de la Russie et que ce sont leurs ennemis numéro 1_, lança-t-il ce qui me fit réfléchir.

Il avait raison. L'Angleterre était bien trop près et dès le moment où les autorités russes sauraient que je m'y trouve, ils rappliqueront là-bas. Je mettrais tout le pays en danger. Ainsi que tous leurs alliés. Les États-Unis étaient loin, grands et personnes ne me reconnaitraient là-bas.

_- Et si je vous suis, que va-t-il m'arriver ? _Demandais-je prudemment.

_- Je peux vous aider à développer et contrôler vos pouvoirs pour que vous puissiez vivre en sécurité_, expliqua-t-il. _Et vous ferez la connaissance d'autres mutants qui, comme vous, n'ont pas tous eu une vie facile._

Pas eu une vie facile était le minimum de ce que je pouvais dire. Mais sa proposition était la seule qui me paraissait intelligente. Essayer de vivre normalement au milieu de tous était totalement impossible en sachant que j'étais à la fois mutante et princesse.

Je hochai lentement la tête, comprenant que je n'avais à présent plus le choix du tout. Logan tendit la main vers moi, me laissant le choix de la prendre ou me relever seule. Tout en pensant à mes sœurs et mon frère qui n'avaient pas eu cette chance, je la saisis. Ils n'étaient pas parvenu à me tuer, le destin en avait décidé autrement. Je saisirais cette chance. J'étais la seule survivante de ce monde en changement.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? ^^**


End file.
